Oh Gee!
by Twilisone
Summary: Meet Tiffany Madison she can talk and see ghosts. she has to move to Forks after her parents die, but the drama doesnt stop there she meets alot of different boys that like her and not only that she finds out... SHES A VAMPIRE! *please review !*
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hiya you guys~! This is kinda my first fanfic. I hope you guys arent 2 mean this is my first time. I've heard abot cyber bullying on the news a lot and Im kinda scared. So please don't flame or bully me.

Oh!Gee!

Chapter 1: Tragedy

* The only thing I own is Tiffany Madison*

"Tiffany I told you no more talking to the ghosts," My mom yelled.

My dad then screamed, " Yes I agree it's terrible it's ruining your life sweetie!"

I then yelled sweetly, " I do it for the right cause!"( A/N Tiffany helps out spirits with their problems she can see them.) Then they paused and looked sad.

My dad then screamed, " I can't take this anymore you're going to live in Forks!" Then all of a sudden the portal to the paranormal opened up and a ghost came out! I gasped.

"Oh no it's one of your friends," My mom yelled as she picked up a broom.

Dad then yelled, "AHHHH," The ghost then picked them both up and started to carry them off into the paranormal world.

" NOOOOO WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS," I screamed helplessly.

The ghost growled ( A/N her name is Jessica), "They were being mean to you I can't have that you're my best friend!"

"Please no I love them," I sobbed. Then she looked down beautifully and killed them! I cried a lot.

My name is Tiffany Madison I'm half white and half Korean my eyes are blue but my eyes look asian, I have long blonde hair sometimes it's curly and sometimes it's straight, I'm really tall and skinny, I have pale skin and long eyelashes, I also have rosy cheeks, a lot of people tell me I'm pretty but I don't believe them. Another thing is I can talk to ghosts and zombies, I help them with stuff, I like to help people.

I went up to my room it was all pink with Posters of SNSD on the walls, and a lot of pictures with me and a bunch of friends, ( A/N Tiffany's popular but she isn't mean, I don't like it when people bully people.)

Then I got dressed I was wearing a pink polo, a white miniskirt, two curly ponytails, and white tall boots.

Then I got to the airport went on the plane to Forks. The flight was pretty long (A/N Tiffany used to live in California where it's nice.) I got off the plane when we landed. Then I saw a guy that looked exactly like George Lopez (googleit), standing with a sign that said, "Tiffany Madison."

Then he came up to me, "Hi, I'm Charlie Swan I heard all about you, let's go to my place to talk some more."

End Chapter 1

A/N: First Try hope you liked it

Please review and tell me what you think I hope you all liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Ok so people were telling me that my first chapter wasn't so good -_- I'll try my best best bestest this time I swear! Yay~! Even tho I thought the first chapter was good.

OH!GEE!

Chapter 2: Into The New World

Charlie put me in his pick up truck and we rode, to his house. We got there.

"Wellsir this right here is mah house it's good and country strong," Charlie Swan said, ( he used to live in Texas.) I went upstairs and he showed me my bedroom it had pink and light green striped walls with chibi watermelon chair.

Charlie then showed me a cloest, " here's your closet I bought you some clothes." He then left the room because I was going to change my clothes, and he couldn't stay because he is now my dad.

I put my hair into a side ponytail with a white baseball cap and a white tight hoodie, with a birght orange top underneath, I also put on white short shorts, then orange sneakers.

Then Charlie yelled up, " hey sweetie come down want you to meet someone." I said okay and I skipped down the stairs.

Then I saw a guy and a girl in the door way.

"Hi I'm Bella Swan," Bella said, she was wearing a white school girl uniform and looked exactly like BoA (google it if you don't know her).

The Charlie said, " This is my daughter Bella, and her brother Edward Cullen," (A/N I know they aren't related in the movies or books but lets pretend for this story.)

Edward was really pale in a grey way, he had messy blond hair, dark skinny jeans, and a white T-shirt that said Heart Breaker on it (A/N I used to like that song not anymore though!)

Edward shook my hand and smiled sexily, " Hey Tiffany, I'm Edward."

I blushed, " Hiya!"

Bella smiled and whispered in my ear, " Oh my gosh do you like him!"

Then I put my hand over her mouth, "Kyaa, don't say that Bella he probably doesn't like me!"

Bella then said sassily and loudly, " You're so his type last night he told me he thought you were pretty."

Then I gasped, "Really?"

Bella yelled, " Oh yeah I forgot my dad was looking for you downstairs!" I then hugged Bella and went down stairs, Charlie was there sitting by the fireplace!

Charlie then came over to me, "Ah, there you are Tiffany I was looking for you." Then he pulled out a box.

Charlie then said, "Tiffany I have a secret to tell you, you are not a normal girl!"

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Hi you gaiz~! It's been a long time since I wrote my last chapter! I'm sooooo sorry ^^b! I hope you forgive me, my teacher's were giving out lots of tests and homework and stuffs so I couldn't write.

Oh!Gee!

Chapter 3:

*Only thing I own is Tiffany Madison!*

Then Charlie said, " Tiffany I think I have to tell you something!"

"Ehh," I said in a soft cute voice and I tilted my head.

"The answer is in this box," Charlie said. He gave me an old pink and gold box with my picture on it, I took the gold heart key and opened it I gasped!

"You're a vampire Tiffany," Charlie yelled. Inside I saw a newspaper it said on the cover, "Little Cali Girl Is a Vampire!"

I then said, " I cant believe this why?"

Charlie then put his hands on his hops and said, "The news never seen this before, we know vampires all live in Forks, nobody knows why you are too."

I cried, " What should I do Dad?"

Dad then looked at me and hugged me and whispered in my ear, "Don't worry Tiffany your just special." I hugged him and he told me that it was getting late so I had to go to bed, I did. I went to my room and turned on my baby blue star night light. I put on my baby pink ruffle night gown, its was short. I went to bed.

Dad then called for me, " Tiffany sweetie you have to hurry up or elce you'll be late for school!" I put on my pink ruffled dress, a baby yellow cardigan, pink high heels, and I curled my hair. I went down stairs.

"Right on time Tiffany I made your favorite mini pancakes with strawberries whip cream and sprinkles," Charlie said.

I yelled, " AH kawaii!" I ate all of the food, (A/N Tiffany can eat a lot but she doesn't gain weight she has a fast metabowlism.) And well I was about to run late so Dad drove me to school in his pick up truck, then we got there.

Then Charlie said, " Here we are have a good day honey," then I kissed him bye.

"Oh my god Tiff, you're here," Bella yelled as she giggled. We hugged and we walked to class. When I got to class we were early, it was just me, Bella and Edward.

"Hey Tiffany I've been waiting for you," Edward said happily.

"Oh my god," I yelled.

"What," Edward gasped.

"I just didn't think I'd see you again, I don't know what to say," I screamed.

Edward then said, "Oh!"

Then an hour later the teacher and some other teens showed up.

"Okay every one settle down settle down," teacher said. The seat next to me was empty then the door opened dramatically.

Teacher then yelled, " You, You're late AGAIN, learn to follow rules and take your seat!"

The boy was so hot, he was Korean, he had blonde hair (google it), and it looked like G-Dragon, he was wearing a black leather jacket, with a long white top, and black skinny jeans.

"Okay," The boy said and then he was heading towards me, and then he sat down by me!

Then he looked at me and gave me a half smile, " Hi, I'm Eric nice to meet you!"

End of Chapter 3!


	4. Chapter 4

Oh!Gee!

Chapter 4: Merry-Go-Round

*Only thing I own is Tiffany Madison*

"Hiya," I said to the Eric.

Then Eric did the guy head thing, "Hey!"

Then the Teacher said, " Okay everybody, okay EVERYBODY, today we talk about the science about the animal cells, really deep!"

"So hey, want to be friends," Eric asked.

I said, "ok."

Teacher then yelled, "ERRRRRRIC!" Eric giggled

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop talking in class," Teacher said. Eric shrugged.

She then yelled, " You off to detention!" Everyone gasped and Eric left the class, and he waved and smiled at me!

Then the Teacher said, "Class is over you can go!" We all went out to recess I was hanging out with Bella and Edward.

Bella grabbed me, "So oh my god I saw you hanging out with Eric."

I said, "Yeah."

Bella then said smiley, "He's such a badass!"

"Tiffany there is some people I'd like you to meet," Edward said seriously.

I gasped, " Who?" Edward then got the people.

"This is my sister Alice, and my brother Jasper." Edward said.

"Oh hiiii annyohasayo," I said cutely. Alice had brown flippy short hair, she was wearing a long bouncy white and brown skirt, with a tight green top, with a long brown cardigan, she looked good she even gave me a hug! Jasper had a blonde afro and big eyes, he was wearing plain looking jeans, and a t-shirt for some J-pop group, he was also plain looking he looked a lot like Macaulay Culkin (google it).

Jasper then shook my hand and said, " Do you like the weather?" We all laughed and laughed.

" Uwaa, Eric is in detention I should probably go visit him," I said normally.

They all said okay and waved bye. I had to act normal (My dad told me to act normal so nobody would know I was a vampire.)

Then I walked over to detention and I saw Eric!

"Tiffany I can't believe you came," Eric yelled and gave me a hug.

I screamed "kyaaa," (Not out loud just in her head.)

"I didn't think I'd get visitors at this hour," Eric said sensitively.

I said, " Aw!" Then we hung out and talked a lot.

"Hey you are really pretty you look like you could be in SNSD," Eric said.

I then said, "Thank you."

"Do you like them," I said.

"Yeah," Eric said, "I have all of their Cds!"

"Me too," I yelled, then the bell run so I had to leave him.

Then as I was walking through the hall I heard a mysterious sexy voice call out to me.

" Hey new girl!"

I turned around and gasped, I couldn't believe it!

The end of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay at first I was feelin sad coz people didn't like my story but now I'm getting more confident with it! I shall keep writing the fan ficcie~!

Oh! Gee!

Chapter 5: Be Happy!

"Hey new girl," a mysterious sexy voice yelled, Oh my god I thought to my self cutely. I turned around it was a tan shirtless boy with a smile and a cute face, (I love him he's my favorite Tema Jacob forever,) it was the most popular boy in school it was… Jacob!

I looked at him nervously because he's so hot, "Hi."

Jacob smiled and said excitedly, "Konnichiwa!"

I gasped, " Wow you're so good at it!"

Jacob flipped his hair, " Yeah I've been practicing that for years!" I giggled.

Then Jacob said, " I saw you talking to Eric in there."

Then I said, "Uh huh."

Then he said, "Are you guys buddies?"

I said, " Yeah, really good buddies!"

Jacob then looked around concerned, " You know he's a Heart Breaker right," (Ha ha because Eric looks like G-Dragon and it made that song Heart Breaker.)

I yelled angrily, " No don't say that he's a nice guy, I know him super well he wouldn't do that!"

Jacob crossed his arms, " Oh how do you know that?"

"Becouse he's really innocent," I said cutely.

Jacob then said, " Oh okay, Tiffany I think you're really cute, and… oh no that's the bell can't be late to class!" The bell rung I ran to class I couldn't be late!

I got there and the teacher was there, "Okay okay, everyone is here this is good really good, I think I like this." I sat down and the seat next to me was empty!

I raised my hand, "Teacher where's Eric?"

Teacher slammed the book all angry and threw the marker, " He's in detention, Tiffany you're getting involved with the bad kid you need to stop!"

I asked sadly and scared, " How long will he be in detention?"

Teacher responded and walked mad over to my desk, " Two days, Tiffany I'm worried about you he's bad you need to stop being friends with him, he's terrible!" I started to cry.

Teacher then yelled, " Unless, you want to go to dentention also, you will be miserable you will be sad, just like Eric from now on you can not talk to him any more in class next time you do you're in big trouble!" Everyone gasped and Edward stood up.

Edward then explained, " Hey don't be so tough on Tiff she's brand new and I know she's really nice and pretty!"

Teacher then yelled, "Eddie sit down!" Edward sat down I blushed he defended me.

Then as the teacher was writing me a referral to the principal Alice stood up, " No, I'll take the referral Tiffany doesn't deserve it," Alice said dramatically.

Teacher cackled, "Oh really fine one referral for Alice ha ha ha," Alice went to the principal.

Teacher glared at me and laughed, " What do you have to say for yourself Tiffany?"

I made my hands into a fist and yelled toughly, " NO DON'T SAY THESE BAD THINGS ABOUT ERIC HE'S REALLY NICE, AND MY BEST FRIEND HERE, I LOVE HIM, AND WONT LET YOU SAY THESE THINGS!" Everyone in class gasped.

"Hmm, well Tiffany, I'll give you the key to his detention room so you can visit him after school," Teacher said annoyed.

Then the principal ran in, " Tiffany Masidon we need to talk!" I nodded and went out with the principal, out side the class room was a man in a doctors uniform and a doctor's mask on.

Then the man grabbed me and ran out, " AHHHHH," I yelled. He put me in his car and tied me up! He started to drive off!

I cried weakly, " Where are we going?"

The man looked back and smiled evily, " To my lab, I'm going to do some experiments on you!" I screamed, and he laughed and was speeding!

"Who…who are you," I asked scared.

He laughed and stopped the car outside his house, " The name's Carlyle, and I know your vampire secret!"

End of chapter 5

A/N ^O^ Exciting right? I'm sorry you guys for not having a name for the teacher maybe you guys can help me come up with one. I'm thinking he should have an Japanese name or something that sounds evil, coz he's bad and all.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Okies, so the ppl are telling me I write too many authors notes in the story. From now on I'll only write them in the beginning. Maybe I'll put an authors note in if its important tho._

_Oh!Gee!_

_Chapter 6: Perfect For You_

_I screamed and Carlyle kept laughing! He picked me up and threw me down the stairs._

_Carlyle smiled, "Off to the dungeon with you!" He closed the door and it was dark I cried. In the room there were chainsaws, knives, guns, dentist pickers, and a torture table! I tried to get out of the rope but I couldn't it was too strong this time!_

"_Uwa, it's too strong," I pouted cutely. Then I heard Carlyle talking to himself upstairs._

"_Heh heh, then I'm going to tie her down to the torture table, and then I'm gonna' beat her up," Carlyle was yelling angrily. I gasped, I heard him walking up, but then his phone rang and he left said hello._

_I looked up hopelessly, I was so sad, and Eric was in detention right now! Just everything bad was happening today it wasn't good. Then I started singing to myself a song by my favorite group to make me feel better._

_Then all of a sudden Carlyle slammed open the door and had torture tools! "Ha ha ha, Tiffany Madison I'm going to expose how much you are a vampire!" He put me on the torture table angrily!_

_I screamed, "Oh no please don't do this I am a vampire! See? I even told you right now!"_

_Carlyle then laughed, then looked serious, "No that's not good enough I have to see with my own to eyes!" He then flashed the bright light at me, on my face! I screamed._

_Then all of a sudden Jacob, Edward, Alice, and Bella ran in!_

_Carlyle pointed, "Ah not YOU again!" Edward then ran after Carlyle and kicked him, then they started to fight each other. Jacob then set me free!_

_Jacob then hugged me, " Oh I'm so glad you're okay Tiff!" _

_I blushed super hard, "How did you know I was going to be tortured?"_

_Jacob whispered in my ear, " Your dad called me."_

_I gasped, "Oh my god really?"_

"_Yeah," Jacob said. Then me and Jacob left out side he was going to walk me home._

_Jacob then looked at me, "Tiffany maybe I have to tell you something."_

_I gasped and looked at him, I pretty much wanted to kiss him._

_Then I said, "What Jacob you can tell me all your secrects I'm really good at keeping secrets."_

_Jacob then said, "Oh yeah I heard about that."_

_I giggled, " Hai!"_

_Then Jacob grabbed my hand and said, " Tiffany I'm in love with you!"_

_I gasped, "Oh my god Jacob I love you too!"_

_Jacob said, "Yay."_

_But then I said, "But I also am in love with Eric!"_

_Jacob then had a tear come to his eye, "No that isn't good all the girls like him, nobody will be able to resist him and he will cheat on you!" Then me and Jacob walked to his house and we did some things (not sure if I can say in this fic, but they frenched.)_

_Jacob then looked at me and said, " Tiffany I love you!"_

_Then I said, " I love you too!" Then I looked at the clock it was 7 p.m!_

_I then yelled, "Oh my god Jacob it's getting late I better go visit Eric!"_

_Jacob then grabbed me and said, "No I want to be with you forever!"_

_End of Oh! Gee! Chapter 6_

_A/N: this chapter had a lot of action and romance I'm not sure about it all tho. I mean it was really violent ~.~ sorry if I scared you gaiz~! But the Twilight movies are really violent too :/ Probably will be okay. Please review~!_


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Okieee~! -.- I know its been a supa dupa (hee hee) long time since I updated and Im sorry bout that ^-^ But u will like this chapter I promise! Here weeeeee goooooo~!

Oh! Gee!

Chapter 7: Ohh~La~La!

Then Taylor said, "Wait Tiff where are you going?"

Then I said, "I have to do something important!"

Then Jacob said, "But its midnight!"

I flipped my hair and smiled, "Just trust me okay!" Then I ran to school really fast because I want to see Eric. I jumped in the window and went up to detention and got out the key the teacher gave me. I opened the door.

Eric gasped, "Tiffany you came for me!"

I ran and glomped him, " Yeah Eric I so did!" Eric was now wearing a long green tank top and neon pink shorts (Long kind not girl kind!)

Then I said, "I couldn't leave my bestie alone in detention!"

Eric smiled and said, "Yeah, it was getting scary in here." Then all of a sudden I saw a flash light shining in the halls!

Eric then said, "Shh quiet or else they'll catch us!"

Then the flashlight person yelled, "Halt, who goes there I hear people!" Me and Eric hid under a desk! Then the door flew open, and the lights turned on!

"Aha, Eric and Tiffany," It was the teacher saying it!

I gasped, "Uwaaa I can explain I swear!"

Teacher then grabbed us and yelled, " Off to the principal with you two!" Then all of a sudden we were in the principal's office! The principal turned around and puffed his smoke, "Ah what do we have here?"

Teacher then reported nobly, "They snuck into detention without my knowledge!"

Principal gasped, "Oh really now hmmm?"Teacher then yelled, "Explain yourself!"

Eric then stood up, " She's my best friend!"

"But that's no excuse," The principal yelled, we glared, then Charlie ran in the room!

"Tiffany," Charlie yelled.

"Daddy," I yelled as I jumped in his arms.

"Are you okay," Charlie asked.

"Yeah Im fine," I said cutely and poutily.

Then Charlie looked at Eric dramatically, " Who are you?"

Eric then looked up dramatically, "The name is Eric."

Charlie then grabbed his hand lovingly, "Thank you for saving my daughter."

Eric then said coolly, "No problemo." Then he walked slowly back to detention, then me and Charlie went back to his pick up truck. We drove home.

I then saw a limo in our driveway, "Ehhh?" Then all of a sudden some people in suits came out and Charlie ran out.

"What's the meaning of this," Charlie screamed.

Then they looked up dramatically, " Were here from the Vampire Society, were here for Tiffany Madison!"

End chapter 7


End file.
